Billy Shakespeare
by TeenTitanGurl
Summary: Sam and Valerie have made a bet, to see who can get Danny first. Who will win? Better summary inside. Review, and no flames please! DxS
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be a blast to write, I can tell. I'm excited to start. Please review! Here's a better summary:

**Sam and Valerie have made a bet; to see who can get to Danny's clueless head first. Sam thinks her individuality and intelligence will get her through to his mind, while Valerie has other plans. She thinks her beauty and HER intelligence will get to the thickness head of his. Sam realizes her remark is true- and decides the one and only thing for him to realize her; become girly and a flirt. Will it work? Can Sam really do it, and make Danny realize his unedifying love for her, or will it be too late?**

Billy Shakespeare

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Mavolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!

(Yeah right! I have got to get to Danny, before it's too late!)

"Thanks." Sam said, grabbing her change from her salad in the lunch line. She headed over for her usual table. It was her sophomore year, and things had definitely changed since she was a freshman.

There not all bad, if that's what you're thinking. Her looks had changed, which had caught the eyes of some very cute boys.

Sam had gained curves, shaping her body very differently from what it used to be. She was surprised when guys kept on asking her out, obviously noticing the difference. Sadly though, none of the changes had caught one certain boys eye, who's which she had been longing for to notice her since freshman year.

Sam had finally decided to grow her hair out. It reached her back, swaying ever so softly back and forth. Her acquire changed too. She dumped the old look, black tank top oval circle in the middle, short black and green plaid skirt, purple tights and combat boots.

She changed it to an, oh so, adorable dark blue attire for a shirt, black khaki shorts, and fish net arm linens for her arms. She chunked on tons of black bead necklaces, and choosing to wear black eye liner and mascara with navy blue eye shadow that matched her shirt. Sam changed her purple lip stick to a pretty dark rose colored lip gloss. She really was surprised Danny still hadn't told her his love for Sam.

Really, bad things hadn't happened this year. It had all been going perfectly. The time going bye quickly in class, less ghost fight for Danny, things were great. Oh, did she mention her best friend was half ghost?

Yes. Amity Park's hero, a.k.a Danny Phantom, was Sam Manson best friend, and secret lover, Danny Fenton. The town accused him of being a villain until he saved the town once from total destruction and changed most of the town's minds about him being evil.

Danny had probably been the most to change. He had grown his hair out, Danny's bangs hanging just an inch or more below his eyebrows. His hair was in this middle of his neck, making Sam want to melt by the cuteness he showed off as he ran his fingers through it.

He now wore a red shirt, and of course his favorite blue jeans. He stuck with white shoes, making it match his attire.

Danny was still skinny- but not completely. The ghost fights had done him a favor, gaining him a six pack, and a good amount of muscles that made him look strong. His grades had been shooting up lately, which made his life a whole lot easier.

Of course she couldn't forget her trouble making techno geek friend, Tucker Foley. It was weird, actually. After all the helping she and Tucker did together for Danny, he had gained a very good amount of body strength, no where near looking as scrawny when he used to be.

Ditching the dorky glasses, he decided to get contacts. A few years before Tucker had gotten tons of zits, and he got pro-active, which made them go away. Oddly, it changed his entire appearance, also catching the eyes of many, many, pretty girls. Sam was very surprised, as was Danny.

"Sam!" Danny shouted, waving his hand frantically in the air to catch her eye. She waved in his direction, and made her way over. Sam plopped down her salad, and sat down, smiling at him.

"Hey, Danny, what's up?" She asked.

"Every thing is GREAT!" He exclaimed. "You know, I really think Valerie's coming close to quitting ghost hunting. That means we could go out!" He shouted happily, almost like a little kid. Sam sighed. See? Do you see how dense he was when it came to her feelings for him?

"That's great, Danny." She said quietly. "I'm happy for you."

She lied of course. But she just couldn't help herself. It was breaking her heart, and soon if he didn't realize her feelings for him, she was about to bust.

"Hey guys." Tucker greeted them happily.

"Hey Tuck. What are you so happy about?" Sam asked.

"Well, remember that really nice hot chick I like, Bridget? Today, she asked me out! We're going to the movies together Friday." He grinned, eyes sparkling with glee.

"Awesome!" Danny said, giving Tucker a high five as he sat down.

"So Danny, what's going on with Valerie?" Sam stopped eating her salad. She already heard the story, so what was the point? She sat that there. Laying her head down on her hand, Sam stared ahead.

Anger and jealousy were rudely coming in, acting like Sam didn't need them right now. She shut her eyes tightly. _Don't think about it. You're going on a date with Brian Saturday, remember, Danny doesn't like you, Brian does._

Sam opened her eyes sadly. She felt tears brimming in the corner of her eyes.

"Guys, I'm going to go. I'm not hungry. I'll see you next period." Sam grabbed her tray and walked off and dumped her food in the trash can. She whipped her hands, and began to go to the ladies room.

_I can't take this anymore! _She argued with her inner self, until Danny interrupted her.

"Are you ok Sam? You look upset." Danny interrupted his conversation. "Yeah, I just don't feel well. Bye." With that, she turned her back to them, and walked off.

"Dude, what the heck did you do?" Tucker asked. "I didn't do anything! She's been like this for the past two weeks. I don't know what's up with her." Danny snapped.

"You are SO, clueless! Danny, Sam loves you! Okay? That's it! She LOVES, you. L-O-V-E-S YOU! That's why she's acting like this." Tucker yelled, annoyed with his dense friend.

Danny began to laugh. He held his stomach, and his giggles poured out.

"Oh, good one Tuck. That's good." Danny calmed down and whipped his tears that had trickled down from enjoyment.

"I'm serious dude. She really does love you. Why do you think we call you clueless?" Tucker stood up now too, about to through his trash away and decided to leave his friend by himself.

"I want you to think about it Danny. All of the stupid things you did, hurting Sam with you're girlfriends. I mean it. For now, though, I'm not talking to you until you do something about it." Tucker said angrily and sauntered off.

"TUCKER!" Danny called from afar. Danny growled and plunked his head down on the table. How was he going to figure all of this, out? Sam LOVED, him? He didn't believe Tucker.

Tonight, he was flying by her house, to figure just what the heck was really wrong with her, before it's too late, and something happens.

I'm trying to type more. So, did ya like it?! I know you did, and you're just totally tempted to press that little blue button that says go. Do it, do, it, do it! For me, please?


	2. Confusion

**I need more reviews. That's not many. Come on, you people can do better than that! I know it. So, here's more of Billy S. **

Billy S.

I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare,  
Meet Juliet or Mavolio,  
Feel for once what it's like to rebel now,  
I wanna break out, let's go!

(Now it's time for action.)

Sam opened up her big window in the dark bedroom. The starry night lifted the darkness, making Sam's eyes glisten with curiosity. Oh how much she loved them, they were just so beautiful.

Stars were one of the many things she treasured dearly. Of course Sam couldn't forget the moon, the beautiful asteroid that made the entire night sky shine with brightness, some of the few times were people could feel like they where close to magic.

Maybe that's why people wanted love so badly? It was one of the closest things they had too magic, something everyone wanted.

She had been home for a while. The dryness of her tears sticky to her face. It seemed like Danny was so heartless at times. No, she knew he had a heart. A caring, forgiving, loving heart that everyone had, but it seemed he didn't always have that heart for her. She gave a heavy, sad sigh.

What was she doing? She never acted like this before. Sam was supposed to be tough, not a cry baby like she had been acting like lately. If there was one thing she despised showing, it was when she cried. Sam had a reputation for being a Goth, someone who could stick up for herself, and others, and to not care about what people thought.

Things were definitely changing, weather she liked them or not. More tears trickled down her face, making her wipe at them. The cool air made her shiver. She stood up and decided it was one of those very few times she needed a bath.

Slowly, she stripped down, dropping the clothes to the floor. Sam opened the door to the bathroom and lighted the little amount of candles she had in the room, the yummy smell of its Vanilla aroma lifting the air.

She breathed in a deep breath, the smell filling her nose. Sam turned on the tub, water rushing down, pounding hard as it hit the bottom. She twisted up the knob, letting the hot steamy water fill into the soon to become paradise. Sam grabbed some of her favorite bath bubbles. No one knew she had them, that's for sure but she still used them, since they're relaxing.

10 minutes later passed by, and her Evanescence c.d. enveloped her room, matching her dark attire.

Sam poked her toe into the water, and jumped back as she realized it was too hot. She ignored the feeling, sinking into the hot water which over whelmed her in return. Flicking at the little bubbles that seemed to be stuck on top of the water, she hummed the tune of Call me when you're Sober out loud. It made her feel so joyful, the gothic, yet jazzy touch to it filling her ears.

She was definitely changing things tomorrow. More than they already were. Sam was doing it, no matter how much she despised the idea. She was going to get Danny, even if it meant giving up her individuality and gothic ways. She was willing to do anything for the man she loved.

**With Danny**

He rubbed his fingers through his long thick black raven hair. Danny was so confused! He tried to check on Sam earlier that evening, but he chickened out, afraid she might throw a fit, and end there friend ship.

Danny soon heard a knock on his door, and heard a "Danny, you okay?" It was Jazz, doing her daily checks on him. She was home from college, staying for one week. "Yes, Jazz! I'm FINE!" Jazz opened the door a creek, and poked her head inside the room.

"No you're not. Usually, when you come home, and yes I still remember this Danny, you will set you're things down on the ground and then walk up stairs and leave you're door open. When you're mad at Sam, you walk strait up to your bedroom, and slam the door before anyone can say anything." Danny averted his gave to his back pack stashed on the ground near his dirty clothes. He grabbed his head, and growled.

Danny fell backwards on his bed, eyes shut, annoyed. "Fine. You caught me. I am mad. No, I'm not mad." Danny said, sitting back up, facing the full body of Jazz. "I'm confused." Yes, Danny confessed. He needed help, and he knew it.

"You know, you can tell me anything Danny." Jazz said, sitting down on the side of the bed, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I know. I can't talk to Tucker. He's mad at me- and a blabber mouth anyways. I can't talk to Sam, because she's the cause of it. I really need more friends." Danny huffed.

Jazz laughed at that one. Her brother always seemed to be making her laugh, even when he wasn't trying to. "Danny, that's not it. It's probably just the stage you guys are at. You're becoming adults! Nothing's more stress full than knowing your kid days are coming to an end."

Jazz stood up, walking across the room, eyeing the place carefully.

Most of the things on his desk were pictures of Danny, Tucker, and Sam. Jazz were in a few, her standing beside her brother. She felt someone breathing on her neck, and realized Danny had joined her adventure on the look of the old days.

"I miss them too." Danny said. Jazz gave him a small smile. "Come on Danny. You need to lighten up. Sure Sam is you're best friend, but she's not mad at you." Danny looked to the ground. "Or is she?" She asked.

"I don't know. At lunch she walked off like 10 minutes after it started. She said she wasn't hungry." He said, plopping back down on the bed. "What happened after that?" Jazz asked, already having an idea to where this was coming to.

"Tucker started yelling at me, shouting and saying Sam loved me. That's impossible. I mean, were best friends! Nothing more, I mean come on, love? Sam doesn't do love." Danny said. Jazz looked at him. How much more clueless could her little brother be?

"What do you think Danny?" She asked. "Great, now you're being like Tucker!" Danny grabbed his pillow, and threw it in Jazz's direction. She ran out of the room, just before it got her.

"HA! You missed me!" She exclaimed out the door. "I just want you to think about it Danny. Okay? Thinking makes everything better." With that last sentence, Danny heard foot steps going down the stairs.

Again, he fell backwards on the bed. Hair flew in his eyes, and he blew them out. Why do things always have to be so complicated in life?

**I know, sort of a boring chapter. It's going to get better, I promise. It was just the build up to the bet. Please, please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top? **


	3. The Bet

**I miss writing this story. I feel like making a chapter. Yay! Ha. Well, here is chapter three. **

**P.S. This is one of my best stories, and it's going great! Thanks for the reviews. Oh, and Valerie should be in this chapter….this is going to get interesting…..**

**Billy Shakespeare**

Sam's shoes squeaked as she walked down the clean floors of Casper High.

"Stupid." She said under her breath. "Stupid!" Sam adjusted her purple shirt on her position on her shoulders. Today she was wearing a purple Abercrombie long sleeved shirt, with a black thick body warmer underneath. She had a black skirt on with purple and black skater shoes. Her hair was half up in curls.

She watched as Danny shut his locker. "Hey Sa- whoa, did you change your look?" Danny asked dumbfounded. Sam only rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "Hey Tuck." She said, ignoring his question. "Hey, Sam." Tucker said his eyes still preoccupied on his PDA.

He never noticed it before….but Sam had a great body. Danny couldn't believe his words- but he just couldn't deny it. After so many years, he always thought of her as just 'one of the guys'. But now that she was older, and developed into a young woman, he had definitely taken notice.

"I said," Danny started to say, along with grabbing her shoulders and making her look him in the eye. "Have you changed your style?" Sam snorted. "Um, Danny, I've changed my style for the past year now. You were just to busy with Valerie to notice." She snapped.

Why did she have to be such a pain sometimes? It wasn't his fault he was always busy with ghosts, Valerie, and school. True, it mostly was Valerie, but who could blame him? It was his first **_soon_** to be girlfriend. He wanted to make the best of it.

Danny watched Sam roll her eyes, and shake his hands off her shoulders. "Why does it matter to you anyway? What, you've taken interest in your best friend?" She asked him sarcastically. This caught the attention of Tucker.

Sam opened her locker and dabbed some cherry red lip stick on her lips. Danny began to sweat….in some uncomfortable places. What was going on? Why was he acting like a lunatic? Why was he thinking of his best friend in the wrong way?! And finally, why is he being a perv?!

Danny began to take big breaths. The room seemed to be getting smaller, and his head began to spin. The last thing he remembered was Sam calling his name…

"Ah, what happened?" Danny asked, wincing in pain. His head ached like crazy. "You fell when I asked if you were falling in love with me." She gave him a sly smile. He began to fall backwards again. Sam helped him back up, and placed the ice bag back on his bruise.

"You know, I was just kidding." Sam said, blushing. "Yeah, I …… uh, knew that." He gave her a crooked nervous smile.

"Lancer's gonna kill us if we don't get back before class is over." Sam said, standing up and flattening her skirt. She offered a hand out to Danny, who gratefully took it.

"Yeah, let's go. I can't afford another tardy again." Danny said. "The nurse is always helpful." Sam said.

The two asked kindly for passes, and the nurse smiled and wrote some down. They took them great fully, and strode off to there next class.

They paced quickly down the halls, and then heard a sudden, "OOF!" Sam looked down at the floor to the person who had fallen….

"Hey, Val, I am so sorry! Let me help you with those." Danny said, smiling and grabbing her books. "Oh, thanks. It alright actually, I didn't even want to head over to Mrs. Dalvese's class anyway. Good thing it was you I ran into." She said. This only made Sam want to throw up.

"Hey guys, sorry I can't stay longer, but unlike you, I have to get to class. Like I said before, if I don't get there now, Lancer is going to kill me!" Danny shouted, running off down the hall.

It left just Sam and Valerie. The two growled at each other for a while.

"We really need to settle this." Valerie suddenly said. "Yeah, back off Danny. I don't want him to get hurt." Sam hissed. Valerie gave a half hearted laugh. "Whatever! That is the oldest excuse in the book. We all know it's because you want him to your self." She smirked.

Sam clenched her fists together. "You're the one who said we needed to settle this. What did you have in mind?" Sam asked. Valerie stood in thought. What could she do? She had to do something. There was no way she was letting Sam have Danny all to herself. Valerie had been waiting to long for this.

"I've got an idea; let's make a bet to see who can get Danny first. If I win, you have to eat a whole entire bowl of meat. Which I know you can't stand to think the thought. It's on your face." Sam growled at her.

"Alright, you're on. But if I win, you have to go on a date with- Tucker. Yeah, uh huh, you heard me- my best friend. Also- you have to ask him out. He was planning on asking you, but since were doing this bet, you get to ask him. He'll be the happiest guy in the world." She sneered at her.

"Fine. You either have to eat meat, or I have to go on a date with Tucker. Get your trash bag out Sam, because you are so going down." Valerie stormedd off having a dumfounded Sam stand in the middle of the hall.

"Oh, she is so going to get it!!!!" Sam screeched.

BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!!!

"Crap!" She shouted, running off to her next class.

**I have no idea how long that was, but it was fun. Is there anything I need to work on? How was Valerie? She in character? I need answers!!!! Most importantly, reviews!!!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON!!!**


	4. Another OOPS!

**It's been ages since I've written anything for this story. Sorry about that! I really hope you enjoy this. I'll make it the best I can!**

**P.S. I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.**

**Billy Shake Spear**

"Aaahh! I can't do this! I give up!" Sam screeched, throwing down her black top on the floor. She'd been rummaging through her closet and drawers for hours, trying to find something that would show Valerie who was winning the bet. No way could she- would she, eat a poor, helpless, and defenseless little animal.

"Sam, sweetie, is everything alright?" Her mother asked, opening her door.

Sam watched as her mom scanned the floor. Shirts, skirts, bras, underwear, pants, leggings and many other things Pamela Manson didn't recognize were scattered about. She put her hands on her hips. "Sammie, do you need help?"

Defeated, Sam hung her head, the newly picked up purple shirt in her hands crumpled. She sniffled.

"Yes, Mommy, please." Wait, what?

Danny couldn't sleep at all last night. He kept on pondering around in his room, deciding whether or not to call Sam. He knew she wouldn't want to talk to him, but he could at least try, right?

Eventually, the clock ticked away to 2 in the morning. Danny knew Sam would be annoyed if he called that early, especially if she was already mad at him.

"Danny, phone!" Maddie Fenton screamed. "K'!" He grabbed his phone, "Hey Tuck, hold on a minute ok?"

"I got it Mom!" Danny shouted, covering up the mouth piece. "What's up?"

"Dude, did you talk to Sam yet?" Tucker asked on the other line. He rolled back over to his computer on his chair. Sam hadn't called him last night, and he was getting worried about her. Once he saw her again at school, she was fuming angry. He tried to figure out why, but she wouldn't tell him. Later, he figured it had something to do with Danny or Valerie. Tucker tried to get something from Danny first.

Danny paused, than took a deep breath. He knew Tucker would be angry with his answer. "Well, no….I tried! But I knew she was pissed at me….I stayed up until 2 in the morning trying to figure out what to do! Tucker, I went to Jazz for help! I was that desperate." He yelled into the phone.

As they continued talking, Tucker arched an eyebrow. He actually went to Jazz? That was unusual, especially for Danny. He was still pretty ticked at him. "You know, the longer you hold back, the angrier she's going to be with you…unless, it isn't you she's mad at."

Danny sat up from his bed. "But….who else would she be mad at…..oh, no, Tuck, I have to go, I think I know the problem."

"See you later, dude." Danny could hear Tucker's sigh on the other end. He jumped out of his chair, and raced down the stairs.

"Bye, Mom, bye, Dad. I'm going to Sam's. Be back in a few!" He shouted, grabbing his coat, than burst out the door.

His mom said to be back before curfew and something else; but Danny couldn't hear, because his own two feet were already clicking on the cement floor, racing to the familiar house hold he'd grown to know so well over the years.

His heart raced, and he felt hot all over inside his body. Was he going through adrenaline, was he hyperventilating? It could be a sugar rush…but he hadn't had any candy or sugar that day, except for some Coco Puffs. What was wrong with him? If Danny weren't himself right now, and were one of his friends, he would realize what a clueless idiot he was.

His eyes locked straight forward on the doorbell. It seemed so far away.

Soon enough, his mind started working again, and he forced his finger down with the dying temptation that built up inside him.

The door slowly opened. Sam's butler looked down at him, a grim look on his face. It disappeared when he realized it was just Danny, not Tucker. He'd had a few accidents with that boy that he would not fully like to discuss this moment… anyways, back to the story.

"Ah, good afternoon, Daniel, are you here to see Samantha?"

Danny took a big gulp of air. "I am, yeah. She's here, right? I really need to speak with her…" He drifted off in mid sentence.

Joshua smiled. "Right this way. You can just head up stairs." Danny grinned thankfully, running upstairs.

His heart raced once more for about the umpteenth time that day. He couldn't figure out why. Hhmm…could it have been those CoCo Puffs he had earlier? No, he took that all out on the Box Ghost….and if he were hyperventilating, that would mean he was nervous to see Sam. That was definitely out of the question.

He marked off all of his choices as he made it to the door. His last choice was adrenaline. Of course! It just showed the rush of coming to see Sam and apologize. …he was excited to see her, apologize for what an idiot he was being…he actually thought it could have been lo-

But before he could finish thinking, he heard a scream in the room. What he didn't notice was, he forgot to knock before he came in….that was another BIG oops…..

**I hope it was ok. I'm not really happy with the way I wrote it. I need more reviews! It would make me extremely happy. Please? Please? Please? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Shopping Confessions

Yay, another chapter!! Yeah, sure. Ok, well, here it is.

Billy S.

Shopping Confessions

Sam's mom eagerly grabbed her hand as they hustled through the busy halls of Amity Park's mall. She flew Sam into the noisy store of Rue 21. The pinks, blues, lime greens, and yellows burned her eyes.

"Um, Mom, how about we go into Hot Topic? They have a great sale on some jeans I really want." Sam pleaded.

"Honey, you were the one who said you wanted to change your style. This is what you get." She snapped. Her eyes quickly turned to the side.

"Oooohh, Sammykinns! You must simply try on this gorgeous top." Her mother swayed the fabric side to side pushing it in front of Sam's face. It was a green color, with a white t shirt underneath. The green t had 2 inch spaghetti strings with sparkles at the top and bottom.

Sam cracked a small smile. It wasn't so bad…honestly, it was sort of….cute.

Her mother felt like saying I told you so, but she bit her tongue. Times like these with her and Sam didn't happen often, so she was going to make the best of it.

Sam felt the shirts hanging on the rack. They were all so soft! Now this she could deal with.

Grabbing a few of the not so bright colored shirts, Sam walked to the back of the dressing room.

About an hour or so later, Sam and her mom came out of the store with bag loads of clothing.

Although it scared her to think she was changing, and no longer being her average, normal self, she was willing to do anything for love. Especially for Danny.

She sighed as they went into the fourth store that day. Make up was piled high behind the cabinets where the workers stood. Perfume was being sprayed in different directions.

Sam's mother ran to one of the ladies, squealing and laughing with her. Sam stood there, feeling awkward.

Eventually, her mother noticed it.

"Oh, Sam dear, I'm sorry! Loraine, this is my beautiful daughter Sam." The woman, known to Sam as Loraine, reached over and hugged her.

"My, my, after all these years with working with your mother, I finally get to meet the famous Sam! How are you, girl?" She asked.

"Um, alright, I suppose." Sam rubbed her arm nervously.

"Now Loraine, I need hair and make up done for Sammy. It's for a boy." She said. The words seemed to roll of her tongue, like it was the biggest thing in the world.

"Well isn't this a blast from the past! I remember what your mother did…" She caught Pam's look, and cut her self off. "But, that's a different story." Loraine said.

"Mother! It is not for a boy! How do you know? I mean, even if it _were_?" She screeched. Sam was hoping she wasn't blushing. "Maybe I just so happen to want to change. It doesn't have to be for a boy."

But her mother didn't argue. She smiled. "Honey, can I show you something? I think this is the right time to do it too." Sam watched as her mother slowly reached in her purse and pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

Unfolding it, she slipped it to Sam on the counter. Sam grinned at it. "I thought that if there ever was a day the something like this where to happen, you might want to see what I was like at your age…" She stared off into space, gazing out. Sam could tell she was thinking about something.

Loraine smiled. "Ah yes the good old days."

The photo was shocking. There stood her mother, dressed in all black. The gloves were black, the hat, shoes, even the dress was. Everything she wore was black. She stood in front of a sign that read, _**The High Achiever's Club**_. It showed a bunch of girls to one side, and her mom standing off the other end, with a grim look on her face.

"How come you never told me?" Sam blurted out. Her eyes were still glued on the photo.

"You see, that picture is me standing in from of the High Achiever's Club. It was our end of the year photo." Pam grimaced. "Oh, I never truly did fit in. My style actually had people frightened. Frightened, how ridiculous, no?! That's why I never wanted you to continue it. I didn't want to have you go through the teasing like I did."

Sam passed the photo back towards her mother. "But, you were stronger than I was then, no doubt about it." Pam said sadly.

Loraine interrupted. "Alright girls, you ready?" She asked, popping up some where behind the stand. They nodded there heads.

Sam plopped down in the nearest chair. "Alright, let get this thing done and finished." With that, our favorite Goth girl took a deep breath, and plunged into a big pool of change.

"Box Ghost, what are you doing here?" Danny asked, slapping his hand on his face. Of all things that just _had_ to be the scream…

"Fear me, for I am the Box Ghost! Run, be scared; for my awesome box powers will eventually take over your inferior world!" He screamed.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Wow, who knew you had such vocabulary; any who, bye, bye, Boxy." He said, than sucked up him up into the cozy little thermos. Yeah, right.

"That should hold him, I hope. Now, better find Sam." With that, our hero flew off into the peaceful bright sky.

Joshua creaked open the door and looked in the room. "I always knew there was something suspicious about that boy. His secret is safe with me. But a Box Ghost, come on!" And then he shut the door, leaving the dark eerie room back to the peaceful quiet.

Danny soared through the bright, sunny sky. The sun beat down on his face, but the wind cooled him down. The flying really helped him think, and he needed every minute of it.

His first thought was to fly by Tucker's house, but he knew Tucker wouldn't even talk to him, and he decided that was a dud choice. So instead of going anywhere, he continued to fly.

After flying for a while longer, his thoughts pretty much cleared out, Danny let himself land on the soft, comforting Earth. Although he loved to fly, it was always nice to return back to the land.

He let his feet sink back into the ground, and tried to get his brain to kick in. he figured that if Sam wasn't home, she was at the Skulk and Lurk.

He walked a couple of blocks and found it. A big, dark sign had the words painted in big letters. Danny forced himself inside.

It was really creepy. Candles were stacked in almost any place possible, and spooky music was played on the piano. The room was a dark purple, the seats black. He shivered as someone bumped into him.

"Watch it!" They hissed, there date on there arm. The two walked over to there booths and sat down.

After 15 minutes of depressing music, and not a single sign of Sam, and headed out the door, went ghost behind a dumpster, than took off back into the sky.

"Alright girl, are you ready?" Loraine asked. Shaking nervously in her seat, Sam nodded. Loraine twirled around the chair so she could face the mirror. Sam gasped.

The girl in the reflection was gorgeous. Long slick black hair, big juicy cherry lips, and clear moist lavender eyes. She blinked and noticed her eyelids were coated with a beautiful dark purple, her lashes covered in mascara, and her eyes had black eye liner on the top and bottom.

A shimmery concealer covered her face, and shiny blush was padded down on her cheeks.

Pam smiled. "Oh Sam, you look beautiful." Her mother said, placing a gentle hand on her hair.

"You called me Sam." Sam said, shocked. "Well, it is the name I gave you at birth no? Thank you so much Loraine." She squeezed the old friend. "I appreciate this." Pam said.

"No problem, hon. Come to me any time. You two, Sam." Sam said her thanks, and they headed out of the store.

"How does Macaroni Grill sound?" Pam asked, searching for her keys. Sam's stomach grumbled. "Awesome."

Danny watched the girl in the parking lost. He had never seen any one so gorgeous before. Long, shiny black hair; and she had the body of a goddess. He couldn't see her eyes, since they were hid by a pair of black sunglasses. Danny sighed as she slid in the front seat. He looked at the passenger, and noticed she must be the mother. He sighed as the beautiful girl sped off in her mothers' (to Danny's intention) mustang.

Since Sam wasn't at the Skulk and Lurk, or at her home, he went in the mall and scanned around for her. But he didn't see her at all. He grunted and gave up. Than he flew home.

Sam's mom pulled up in front of The Macaroni Grill. The two slid out and asked for a booth. The girl smiled and walked them to the back. She handed them there menus, asked what they wanted to drink, and left.

"Sam, I know this really isn't any of my business but…..I feel like there's something you're not telling me about you changing."

Sam stared down at her drink that the waitress just gave them. She nibbled her bottom lip, deciding on weather or not to tell her. Than, she poured out everything.

"Mom, you don't understand. All the heartaches, girlfriends, boyfriend less dates that I've had to deal with. I had to go with Tucker once on a double date. It was humiliating! He didn't even want to! He actually complained in front of the other girl. Who was it? Kelsey? Can't remember. But I've had to do three of those. THREE! First it was Valerie, then Paulina, Kelsey, Tara, Jordan, Jade, Audrey….." And then, she cried. Right than and there.

"Oooh, Sam, it's alright. Shhh, it's okay, you let it all out." Her mother hugged her and soothed her back. She could feel the hiccups coming from Sam. She choked on her words as she tried to speak.

"Danny is so clueless, sometimes I just want to slap him and blurt out everything! Also, want to see the ring he was going to give his first girlfriend, Valerie?" She dug into her old purse, and threw it on the table. "It's right there. He asked me to hold it for him." She sneered. "I can't believe I actually did."

Her mother took a look at it. It was pure gold….the funny thing was, it was a class ring. She couldn't help but smirk at it. She noticed something engraved on the inside. Once she saw it, she gasped. It was the one thing Pam Manson never expected.

_Sam._

"Honey, why don't you take a look at this…"She trailed off, and handed her the ring. Sam's eyes grew huge. "B-but, it can't be."

Whoop, whoop, I'm done!!!!!! Cliffy, I'm so mean! Just kidding and I hope you enjoyed it!

Plllleeeaaasseeee review!


	6. But I love you!

**So I'm really sorry for this year long chapter. I totally forgot about fanfiction and decided to finish writing my story. I hope you enjoy this. My writing has improved a lot since I last wrote this story. So here you go, here's Billy Shakespear! (: I hope you enjoy it 3**

Sam just stared at the ring with a gaping mouth.

Inside the ring was a three letter word. That three letter word just so happened to be a name, _her _name.

"I- I don't understand… This doesn't make any sense." She held the ring in her palm, staring at it.

"Actually honey, it doesn't surprise me one bit." Her mother smiled. Sam arched an eye brow.

"Sam, I'm not that dense. You call poor Daniel clueless? This explains everything. The answer you've been wondering all this time was right here, it's been with you all this time."

Sam just continued staring at the ring. There was no way. It had to be some kind of mistake. Maybe Mr. Fenton thought they we're together and did this. He never believed them when they told him that they weren't together when he asked them. It was the only explanation that made sense. There was no way in a million years that Danny would feel the same about her. He was in love with Valerie…

"Oh, honey look at the time! It's almost 9 o clock. We better get going so you can get a good night's sleep. You look like you've had a rough day." She patted Sam's hand.

"Yeah, I am a little tired." She gave her mom a small smile. She couldn't tell her mom the real reason why she was so exhausted. There had been a big ghost fight right before school was over and she had to help Danny and Tucker fight it off. She was able to suck him in the thermos before he hurt Danny any more then he already had.

Her mother paid and they walked to the car. She got in and sighed. It had been a long day and she just wanted to get home and rest. How was she supposed to react to Danny after she saw the ring? What if he had no idea her name was there… and then she told him how she felt and he just laughed at her?

No…he had to have known. He wouldn't have just given her the ring if he didn't want her to see it…right? There was still hope for her… now all she had to do was hope her plan would fall into place and that maybe it would come together in one piece.

They pulled up her drive way and got out of the car. Her mother helped her with her bags and took them up to her room.

"Thanks Mom," Sam said. Mrs. Manson smiled and gave her daughter a hug. Sam was taken aback, but squeezed anyway.

"I had a really good time today," Mrs. Manson said. "I hope things work out for you tomorrow." She placed her hand on Sam's cheek and smiled at her. "You look beautiful. If Daniel can't see how amazing you are, well, then it's his loss." She kissed Sam's cheek. "Now you get to bed, you have a big day tomorrow."

Sam smiled at her mother. "Thank you, Mom. Good night!" Mrs. Manson smiled and walked out the door and shut it behind her. She had known Daniel since the second grade when he first met Sam. She knew he was going to die when he saw her. She grinned at the thought. She couldn't wait to hear how Sam day goes when she gets home from school tomorrow.

Sam sighed and walked to her bathroom. She hadn't really gotten a good look at herself since her make over. Before they went to dinner, her mother insisted on getting her a hair cut. She got straight bangs across her forehead, her hair layered an enormous amount and it was cut to her collarbone.

You want to know the surprising part? She actually _liked_ it!

She ruffled her hair a little and smiled at herself. She had to admit… she did look pretty good. She just hoped that tomorrow she would get somewhat of a reaction from people, showing her that she really did look as good as her mother, Loraine, the hairstylist, and even herself thought.

Sam yawned. She grabbed her new purple silk spaghetti pajama dress and took off her clothes and put it on. It was so comfortable. She stretched before she went back to her bathroom and washed off her make up and brushed her teeth.

She slipped in her bed. The last thought she had before she fell asleep was….

_Why is it suddenly so cold in here?_

She tugged the blankets closer to herself. She felt her eyes lids drooping, and before she knew it, she fell into a deep sleep.

Danny felt like his heart was about to explode. There was no way…that gorgeous girl he saw in the mall parking lot… was actually Sam?!

He freaked out when he saw Sam sat up in her bed looking around. He was floating right above her bed, invisible, of course. Finally, she fell back into her bed and went to sleep.

He floated down and looked at her. Her hair was styled differently… and she was wearing a spaghetti strap night gown that made him think things he really shouldn't be thinking. He hit himself in the head.

_Stupid, stupid! She's your best friend! Stupid hormones!_

"Danny…"

He looked back into Sam's face. Had she just said his name in her sleep? There was no way…

"Don't go.."

He sat next to her on her bed and watched her as she continued to mumble in her sleep.

"But I love you…"

His mouth fell open as those three words came out of her mouth.

She loved him?!

His eyes widened as he looked at her some more.

His best friend was seriously in love with him?!

He flew out of her room before he heard any other private things Sam had going on in her life. Danny shook his head. What was he going to do?!

He paused in the air for a minute and looked back at her window.

_I'll just go look and see if she's okay…_ He thought.

Danny flew into Sam's room and sat on the edge of her bed once again. He leaned in to listen to her. She mumbled something once again. She really needed to work on talking in her sleep.

"The ring…"

"The ring…?" He said out loud. Her hand was hanging off the bed. It was closed, like there was something inside. He gently opened up her hand and saw something fall on the ground.

It was the ring he had asked her to hold on to.

She had seen her name on the inside….

He was _so_ dead.

**I'm not so sure if I'm going to continue the story. Please review and tell me what you thought. I don't want flames. But instructive criticism is fine. Review please3 Also, sorry if the characters (Sam, her mom) we're a little OOC. I'm working on it.**


End file.
